Win Or Lose
by Mistress Martin
Summary: Randy and John have been making these bets for years...what happens when one of those bets turns out in a way neither of them suspected? one of my old fics
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the voices in my head…Randy owns himself…unless I can get close enough to lick him…then he's MINE! All mine! Muhahahahaha!

**Win or Lose**

**~Chapter 1~**

Randy Orton sat at the table in the club with his friends surveying the crush of people on the dance floor. Sipping his beer he watched a particularly hot blonde shake her ass in his direction.

"Very nice." John Cena commented catching sight of the blonde giving them a bright smile. Nudging Randy he grinned, "I think she's smiling at me."

Randy rolled his eyes "The hell she is. She wants me so bad I can smell it from here." he said feigning disinterest.

"Wanna bet?" John asked cocking an eyebrow.

Doug Basham groaned "Would you two grow up? I can't believe the two of you are still doing this!"

They both looked over at him in surprise, shaking their heads. Ignoring the comment Randy looked back at John, "What's the point? She'd take either one of us."

"Oh so you want more of a challenge?" He asked grinning as he spotted the petite redhead making her way towards them.

"It would be nice." Randy said with a shrug.

John inclined his head towards the redhead who had stopped halfway across the room to talk to Adam Copeland. "I bet you can't get that one in bed."

Doug followed John's gaze "John!" He exclaimed.

John threw him a look and Doug shook his head.

Randy surveyed the little redhead with interest. She wasn't his usual type. She was pretty, but not drop dead gorgeous. Short and full figured he shook his head "I'll take the bet. This should be easier than usual." He laughed.

"I cannot believe the two of you!" Doug muttered "She's not a piece of meat! John you should know better! Somebody's gonna get hurt." he finished disgustedly.

Randy ignored Doug and turned to John. "So what's the bet?" he asked before draining the beer.

John stroked his chin thoughtfully "Well, this is a special case...she's not what she seems...I'll give you two months to get her in bed..."

"Two months? It won't take me two minutes!" Randy boasted.

John shook his head laughing "No, I doubt that. Five thousand says you can't do it...Randy that is the Kaitlyn Stone."

"Fuck!" Randy muttered. He'd heard the stories of the little ice queen reporter. "That's cheating John. I didn't know who she was and you did."

John smirked at Randy "If you're too chicken..."

"The hell I am..." He muttered as the woman started towards them again.

Kaitlyn stopped next to the table "Hey guys!" She said brightly "John how is RAW treating you?" She asked.

"Good, I love it." John answered.

"Good. Doug how are you?" She asked settling her hand on his shoulder.

"Can't complain...would you like to join us Kaitlyn?" He asked pulling out the chair between him and Randy.

"Thanks Doug." She said sitting. "I actually needed to talk to Randy." She looked over at the handsome young man. "I've been assigned to do an in depth article on you." she said extending her hand "Kaitlyn Stone, Smackdown Magazine."

Randy took her hand but instead of shaking it he kissed the back of it "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Stone." He said with a lazy grin.

Kaitlyn groaned inwardly. Randy Orton's lady killer reputation certainly suited him. She could see the hint of desire in his eye and hear it in his voice. "Likewise." She murmured. "I need to set up a time to talk to you, get some ideas going." She continued.

"How about tomorrow...say over dinner?" Randy said with a smile.

"Sounds good." She said reaching into her purse for a card. "Here's my cell number. Give me a call in the morning." she handed it to him.

Randy took it from her outstretched fingers and let his own brush against hers lingeringly. "I'll be sure to do that."

Kaitlyn was a bit flustered. She was used to men flirting with her, but usually it just made her want to hurl. This time it made her decidedly uncomfortable. "I'll leave you gentlemen to your drinks. Randy, I'll talk to you tomorrow." She said standing up.

"What's your hurry sweetheart?" He asked standing as well. "Would you care to dance?" He asked holding out his hand to her.

Kaitlyn looked at him in shock "Uh...no...I don't think so." She said backing away. "I have to get back to my hotel and finish my Undertaker story." She whispered, her heart pounding in her chest.

Randy flushed as she turned and walked quickly away.

"See, I told ya..." John laughed.

Randy sat down heavily "You're an asshole John." He muttered. Had he known who she was before he'd never have taken the bet. Kaitlyn Stone had a reputation around the company. Many of the men in the company whispered behind her back that she was a lesbian because she wouldn't give them the time of day. He threw John a hateful look "If the rumors are true...the bets off." He growled.

"She's not a lesbian if that is what you are talking about." Doug said shaking his head.

"How do you know?" John asked.

"I just do." Doug responded cryptically.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~**

The next morning Kaitlyn awoke to the sound of her phone ringing. Reaching for it sleepily she flipped it open. "Kaitlyn Stone."

"Good Morning Kaitlyn." Randy's voice rippled over her nerve endings.

Shaking her head she sat up "Good Morning Randy...what freaking time is it?" She asked running her hand through her tangle of red curls.

"Almost ten." He laughed.

"Damn...I was up late finishing up my Taker article." She responded. "So what time and where would you like to meet?" She asked.

"I was thinking we could go to Savio's, it's pretty quiet and the food is great. Say around six?" he said letting his voice take on a husky tone. If he was going to win this bet he knew he would have to employ every seduction skill he possessed.

"I know it." She replied at the mention of Doug's favorite restaurant. "Okay I'll meet you there at six."

"Why don't I pick you up?" He suggested.

"I...Uh..." she couldn't think of a good excuse as suddenly her brain refused to work properly.

"Where are you staying?" He asked grinning to himself.

"The Hilton." She admitted. "I'll meet you in the lobby."

"Great. I'll see you then Kaitlyn...have a great day." He said before hanging up.

Kaitlyn leaned back on the bed and sighed. She'd slept later than she had planned. She was supposed to be having lunch with Lexi, but she couldn't seem to clear the fog in her brain. Turning over she hugged the pillow to her body until the phone rang again.

"Morning Chica." She heard Lexi's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey honey, can I beg off lunch?" She asked. "I don't feel to great this morning."

"No problem honey, I think I can find something to do with myself." Lexi giggled.

"I just bet you can." Kaitlyn responded. "Have fun, give that gorgeous man of yours a kiss for me."

"I will, I hope you feel better...aren't you having dinner with The Legend Killer?" She asked.

"Yeah, Savio's at six."

"Okay, try not to drool too much." Lexi laughed.

"Over the food or the company?" Kaitlyn responded.

Lexi giggled again "Well he is hot."

"Hot is not on my menu." She muttered "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye sweets." Lexi said before hanging up.

Kaitlyn spent the rest of the afternoon editing her finished article before taking a shower and getting dressed for her appointment. Fifteen minutes before six she was standing in the lobby of the Hilton waiting for Randy to arrive. She had dressed carefully, she hadn't wanted to look even the least bit suggestive. She heard him say her name and turned to see him standing behind her. She licked her lips involuntarily as she took in his appearance. A purple silk shirt, the top three buttons unbuttoned giving her a view of his tanned muscular chest, tucked neatly into a tight pair of black slacks that she could see clinging to his long legs. Mentally she kicked herself "Stop it." she admonished herself silently.

"Hey Randy, you ready?" She asked as she caught sight of the patented cocky grin on his face.

Randy offered her his arm "I've been ready all day." He said with a wink he'd seen the smallest hint of attraction in her eyes as she looked at him.

Kaitlyn took his arm and allowed him to lead her out of the hotel lobby and to his waiting Ford Explorer. Once he'd helped her into the truck she took a deep breath to calm her raging nerves.

"All set?" Randy asked settling himself into the drivers side seat with a sexy grin as he started the engine.

Kaitlyn reached for her seat belt "Buckle up." She commented, not meeting his eyes as she clicked her own into place.

Randy did as she suggested before starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot. He chatted idly as he drove to the restaurant about the weather and how she liked Tampa so far.

Once they had arrived and had been seated Kaitlyn pulled her tape recorder from her purse. More to remind him of their purpose for the meeting than anything else. "We should get started." She said once they had ordered.

"Ask what ever you want, I'd like to be as open with the fans as I can without getting too personal." Randy said smiling as he reached for his glass of water. Just sitting across from her had his mouth going dry.

Kaitlyn cocked her head at him "Okay, to set some ground rules, what do you consider too personal?"

Randy smiled. "I'm not really sure I've really never thought of it before when ever one came up I just declined to answer." Randy said with a shrug.

"Okay how about this, I won't ask you anything I feel is too personal." She said with a grin. "I'm a stickler when it comes to privacy it's my number one rule."

"That's unusual for a reporter." Randy commented admiringly. "I always thought it was the more dirt the better."

"Well yeah if your writing for some rag like the enquirer...I take my writing very seriously. I want the fans to see the best of you guys. There is more to wrestling then short shorts and muscles. You train your asses off to get to where you are and you deserve the recognition." Kaitlyn murmured as the waitress brought their drinks.

Randy smiled a genuine smile "Thanks Kaitlyn, that's very nice of you to say."

Kaitlyn shrugged "One thing you will learn about me, I never say anything I don't mean. This will be a long article as we introduce The Legend Killer to the Smackdown audience."

"I take it you have some ideas running around that pretty little head of yours as to where you would like to go with the article?" Randy asked. "Where should we start?"

"I was thinking of doing a whole history type of thing...A legend in the making as it were." She said looking over at him "We might as well get the ass kissing out of the way from the start. I have to tell you I've been a wrestling fan all of my life. I know my wrestling as well as most of the roster and my personal opinion is that you and John Cena truly are the future of this business." she reached for her drink and gulped it down. "You both have the skills, charisma and looks to be huge stars and this company depends heavily on the two of you."

"So does that mean you think I can beat Taker at Summer Slam?" he asked with a crooked grin.

"It does." She responded. "In my humble opinion I'm looking at the heir to the Triple H legacy. You make a great heel, people love to hate you. And John will be the next Stone Cold. No matter what he does, people are gonna love him...you just can't help it."

"You've got a good eye. I wish creative had half as much sense as you do. I like the angle of the interview, do a whole timeline type piece what it was like growing up in a wrestling household being Bob Orton's kid...never knowing if the kids wanted to be friends with you for you or cause your dad was Cowboy Bob Orton. Perhaps we could even go to St. Louis do some stuff at my old school interviews with my teachers, do an appearance for the kids... what do you think?"

"That's a great idea, I love it. Do you still have issues with being Bob Orton's son?" She asked, idly running her finger around the rim of her glass.

Randy bit his lip and looked down at the table then back at her face. "At times yes I do...but at the risk of sounding conceited I'm better then my father ever was. I may have gotten a shot because he was my father but the rest was my doing."

"It's not conceit if you can back it up." She observed as the waitress brought their orders.

Randy gave her a small smile. "My father likes to try and remind me that if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be where I am today. It drives me insane. I love him but I can only handle so much of him which is why he lives in St. Louis and I live here in Tampa."

"Yes, you would. You are incredibly talented Randy. Don't ever let anyone tell you that you're not. I know it's part of your character to be conceited and cocky...but it never hurts to hear that people really do admire you." She said looking down at her plate. Looking back up at him she blushed "Now I'll remove my lips from your ass and eat my dinner."

Randy couldn't help but smile. "It's also nice to hear that someone admires and looks up to me it makes my job that much more fun... Do you know how beautiful you are when you blush?" He asked quietly.

The blush deepened as she shook her head wordlessly. She knew he was a compulsive flirt and the last type of man she needed to get involved with but the way her heart pounded when he smiled at her kept making her forget just what type of man Randy Orton really was.

Randy, not wanting to push her too far on their first outing smiled softly and began eating. While they ate they talked about various things, a little about him and a little about her. He couldn't understand why the guys called her the "'Ice Queen" she seemed to be warming up and was relaxed.

By the time they had finished eating she felt he had stopped flirting with her and she felt more relaxed and comfortable in his presence. When the bill came he insisted on paying it, even though she could claim it as a business expense. He once again offered his arm as they exited the restaurant.

When they arrived back at the hotel, Randy insisted on walking her up to her room. Once outside her door she turned and looked up at him with a smile. "Thanks for dinner Randy. It was nice. I'll call the office and get your schedule so I can work on setting up times to do more interviews and the trip to St. Louis."

"I had a good time Kaitlyn." He responded taking a step closer to her. "I'm really looking forward to working with you." he murmured reaching out to brush a stray red curl from her face.

Kaitlyn felt the uneasiness creeping along her spine as his finger brushed her skin. "Randy...I...Uh..." She stammered taking a step back and meeting the solid wood of the door.

Randy knew if he moved to fast she'd bolt "Sweet dreams Kaitlyn." He whispered before turning and walking back to the elevator. As he waited for the doors to open he glanced back at her and gave her a soft smile and a wink.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3~**

Kaitlyn spent the next day typing up notes from their meeting and pacing restlessly around the hotel room. She couldn't explain the sense of impatience that hung over her all day. Lexi was busy spending the day with Doug and she knew that she could have called and joined them, but she hadn't wanted to intrude. She tried to read but couldn't concentrate, catching herself reading the same paragraph several times. Watching TV became an exercise in futility as she surfed the channels not finding anything that could keep her attention.

Randy spent the day at the beach with John, Doug had begged off saying he already had plans but refused to elaborate. The two of them laid on the warm sand, ogling girls in bikini's and laughing over the antics of some of the women to get their attention.

"This is the life man." John said laying back, his hands behind his head as Randy propped himself up on his elbows nodding in agreement. "How was your date last night with the ice queen?" John finally asked, tired of waiting for Randy to bring it up.

"It was fine." Randy said noncommittally.

"Just fine huh? I take it she wasn't falling for the irresistible charms of the pretty boy?"

Randy cast John a withering gaze "You were right okay? This isn't gonna be easy."

John laughed "I know, you wanna just give up now and admit defeat?"

Randy looked over at John with a scowl "I ain't one to give up quite that easy."

John shook his head "Okay, I can wait...but cash, I ain't takin' a check from your ass."

Randy just went back to watching the parade of tanned female flesh that constantly passed them by. After several hours passed John suggested hitting the club but Randy vetoed the idea. "I gotta be careful. Somehow I don't think tales of me chasing women all over Tampa Bay is gonna help in my quest to get Kaitlyn Stone in bed."

John laughed so hard the water in his hand spilled all over him.

"What?" Randy asked inexplicably perturbed by John's amusement.

Once he had half way composed himself he stammered "The thought of you...spending the next two months..." more laughter spilled from John's lips "Celibate!"

Randy rolled his eyes "I'll live!" he said colorlessly.

Randy lay on his couch later that night, flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch. Finally giving up he flipped off the TV and went to relax in the hot tub. Shedding his clothes he slipped into the steaming water and leaned back, closing his eyes. Surprised that the first image that came to his mind was the soft green eyes of Kaitlyn Stone he sighed. He wondered idly if he should just back out of the bet with John, she really wasn't his type at all. He was used to statuesque blondes who fell all over him and were ready to jump in bed with him without a moment's hesitation, not that he always took them up on it but the offer was always there, his for the asking. Hell half the time he didn't even have to ask.

Kaitlyn was an entirely different type of woman. First off she was obviously not the kind to engage in casual sex, her reputation certainly left no doubt to that. He found it odd that no one bothered to mention her intelligence, quick wit or forthright attitude. Yes, she had complemented him the night before but she had also sang John's praises just as much. And when she did the sincerity of her words had rang through loud and clear. It was obvious she wasn't just flirting with him, she meant every word she had said. That was a new sensation for him, a woman-any woman not flirting with him.

Without even thinking about it he reached for his jeans and grabbed his cell phone. Punching in Kaitlyn's number he waited tensely as he listened to it ring.

Kaitlyn rushed from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her to answer her cell phone. "Kaitlyn Stone." She answered.

"Hey Kaitlyn, it's Randy Orton." he said.

"Randy...hi..." She stuttered confused.

"Did you get that info yet?" He asked searching for a reason to be calling her.

"No, not yet. Tina is supposed to fax it to me sometime tonight."

"Oh...I just wondered..." he said biting his lip. He knew he sounded ridiculous.

"I'll, uh, call you when I get it." She said wiping the water from her face as it dripped from her hair.

"I was wondering...if you would want to get together tomorrow." He said before he could change his mind.

Kaitlyn chewed on her bottom lip "Yeah...I could get some more information from you to help set up the basis for this article..." she answered warily.

"Great!" Randy said with a wide grin. "Dress casual, we'll go to Busch Gardens." he suggested.

Kaitlyn paused momentarily "Okay." She said wondering why on earth he wanted to go to an amusement park.

"It'll be fun. John and I go every time he comes to visit." Randy said.

"Is John joining us?" She asked.

"Not this time, I think he has a date or something." Randy lied.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning." She murmured.

After hanging up Randy leaned back and closed his eyes wondering what he had gotten himself into. He and John had been making these bets since their days in OVW. Only a few times had the end result been a little sticky, but never anything they couldn't handle.

Stepping out of the water he dried off and walked to his room. Laying down on the bed he told himself he couldn't back out now, John would never let him hear the end of it and that wasn't something his male pride would let happen.

The next morning he dressed in a white tank top and jean shorts. Adding a black ball cap and dark sunglasses he headed for his SUV. He arrived at the Hilton to find Kaitlyn sitting on one of the couches talking into her tape recorder. A pink visor obscured her face but the long, red ponytail gave her away. He stopped for a moment and took in the pink baby doll tee that showed just a hint of tanned skin between the hem and the top of her white shorts. His gaze continued to travel down her body as she crossed her long legs, unaware of his attention. No, she wasn't his usual type of women but she was very pretty and he could understand why many of the guys had been interested in her.

Sensing someone watching her Kaitlyn looked up to see Randy standing a few feet away, his hands shoved in his pockets. When she met his eyes he gave her a grin. Stuffing the tape recorder in her bag she stood up. "Hey Randy!" she called as she moved towards him.

"Morning Kait. Do you ever stop working and just have fun?" He asked pointing to the tape recorder half sticking out of her bag.

"Of course." She said looking him in the eye. "But right now I'm in Florida to work, not have fun."

"Sometimes you can do both." he murmured.

"Maybe you can." She muttered. "Shall we go."

He nodded and gestured "After you."

Once they were on their way she pulled out a folder with his name scrawled across the front. "I got that fax from Tina." She said opening the folder before reaching for her planner. "Now you have shows in Canada this coming week. I'll be in Stamford putting together the layout for my Taker story...You're off two days next week...and appearance in Redding on Saturday." She read out loud as she thought about the story. Glancing over at him she chewed on her bottom lip. "I could catch up with you there the show is Friday, maybe get some shots and I could interview some of the fans...what do you think?"

"I think you work too much." He said seriously.

"So do you." She retorted.

Randy glanced over just as she tucked an errant curl behind her ear. "Seriously, that sounds like a good idea, about the fans I mean." He stammered shifting in the driver's seat.

"Great." She said as she transferred the information to her planner. Turning her attention back to his schedule she noticed the following weeks SmackDown was being taped in Kansas City. "This is perfect. We can meet up in St Louis and do the hometown stuff the week before Summer Slam. I'll have Marsha set up the appearance. You went to Hazelwood Central right?"

He nodded as he pulled into the parking lot. Kaitlyn made a couple of notes in the margin of his schedule as he found a parking spot. He cut the engine and stepped out of the truck. Going around he opened her door as she tried to stuff the folder back into her bag. He plucked it from her fingers and tossed it onto the back seat. "You won't be needing that." he said reaching for the tape recorder "Or this." He said repeating the gesture.

"Randy! We are supposed to be working!" she admonished.

"Yeah, well the best way for you to get to know the real Randy Orton is to just hangout and have fun." He said offering her his hand. "Come on Kait...live a little." he said with an all too familiar smirk.

Kaitlyn shook her head in resignation, maybe he would feel more comfortable without the trappings of her profession. "Can I at least take my camera?"

Randy's smirk turned into a smile "Absolutely, as long as I get copies." He said with a wink as he helped her from the vehicle.

They spent the day riding rides, taking in shows and of course the prerequisite autograph signings and picture taking with fans every time someone recognized him. Kaitlyn took a lot of the pictures for fans and was surprised when he asked one fan to take a picture of the two of them. As the young lady snapped the picture he whispered in Kaitlyn's ear. "Remember, I get copies."

The whole day he had been sweet and fun, not once hitting on her or flirting and she had relaxed considerably. When he walked her to her room late that night she felt completely comfortable with him and wondered if it was just her, or if the cocky, arrogant young man all the girls talked about was truly a myth.

Stopping outside her door she turned and looked up into his blue eyes. "Thanks Randy...I really did have fun today." She admitted.

"Me too Kaitlyn." He said sincerely, and it was the truth. She was fun and smart and he couldn't remember the last time he hadn't felt the pressure to be "on" with someone in the business.

"I guess I'll see you in Pennsylvania." She said quietly.

"Yeah...Kaitlyn I..." Randy stammered nervously. Before she could react he had pulled her into his arms and was kissing her.

Stunned she couldn't move at first, feeling his lips against hers she held her breath as her heart raced in fear. This had to stop, she told herself. Immediately. Oh, God, she felt dizzy, hot, helpless. When she felt his tongue brush against her lip she pulled back "Don't, please Randy...don't." She said her voice trembling as she refused to meet his gaze.

"Why not Kaitlyn?" He asked softly.

"Because...you are not my type." She stammered. That was a lie, because unfortunately, from the way her body had come alive in proximity to his, it appeared Randy Orton was very much her type.

The slight tremor in her voice and the flush on her face told him a different story, but he knew it was best not to push. "What is your type Kait?" He asked, just a hint of irritation in his voice.

Kaitlyn's common sense kicked in now that he was no longer touching her "Well it certainly isn't someone who goes through women the way most people go through tissues!" She said heatedly.

Randy took a deep breath "And I thought you weren't the type to listen to rumors and gossip Kaitlyn." He accused before turning and walking away.

She stood watching him go, her heart calming as her skin tingled where he had gripped her arms while he kissed her. Shaking her head she let herself into her room and collapsed on the bed. This was going to be a long assignment. She wondered how she would survive three weeks of spending time with The Legend Killer.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 4~**

Kaitlyn spent the next week putting the finishing touches on her story and going home to an empty apartment. She was used to it. Ever since her last "relationship" she had sworn off men entirely and it didn't matter whether they were in the business or not. No man had interested her enough in the last five years to even consider a new relationship.

On Thursday Randy arrived home to find a courier envelope from Kaitlyn. True to her word she had sent him copies of the pictures she had taken on their outing. He sat down on the couch and flipped through them. Most of them were of him on rides, standing in line or goofing around in the park. There were two he had taken of her, and the one of the two of them. He pulled it out and laid the rest on the couch beside him. He studied her face, and her body language in that picture. He noticed the look of slight surprise on her face as she looked up at him. Sighing he wondered for the hundredth time if this bet was such a good idea. She seemed like such a sweet woman. He couldn't reconcile the ice queen everyone talked about to the woman he had spent the day with.

He couldn't believe how much he was looking forward to seeing her on Friday. Without a second's hesitation he reached for his cell phone and dialed her number. Hearing her answer he said "Hey Kait, I got the pictures. They are great."

"Randy." She said coolly. "I'm glad you like them."

Randy didn't miss the tone of her voice "What time does your flight arrive?" He asked.

"Ten thirty, you?" she said reaching for her folder.

"Nine forty five. I'll wait for you and we can head over to the store together." He suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." She murmured.

"Kait...is something wrong?" He asked quietly.

Kaitlyn took a deep breath. Her issues weren't his fault and she really shouldn't take them out on him. "No, everything is fine. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, sweet dreams Kait." He whispered huskily.

Kaitlyn tossed and turned that night. She couldn't sleep as thoughts of the past whirled through her mind unbidden. Finally giving up on sleep she made coffee and sat at the kitchen table thinking about the past. Sometimes it seemed so far away, and sometimes it seemed as if only yesterday when Chris had come to her and told her he was marrying Alicia, that he didn't love her and never had. Devastated and ashamed she had taken a hiatus of three months before going back to work for Titan Sports. Ever since Chris she had never trusted herself or her judgment when it came to men. This was the first time in five years she had even considered that she might be missing something in her life.

Several hours later she was walking down the concourse when she heard Randy call her name. Catching sight of him she waved as he sprinted towards her. "Morning, how was your flight?" He asked taking the suitcase she was pulling behind her and reaching for her laptop case.

She smiled "It was fine, how was yours?"

"Uneventful for a change." He grinned "I've already rented the car. Do you have anymore luggage to pick up?"

She nodded "Yeah I'm heading to Louisville on Sunday to interview some folks from OVW for the story."

Randy looked over at her, his breath catching. He hoped no one mentioned his and John's antics. "So are you going to the show tomorrow with us?"

She nodded "I figured I might as well, tonight too."

"Great. You can ride with me. I usually go by myself." he commented.

Kaitlyn glanced over at him in surprise. He didn't strike her as the loner type.

"I figured you'd be riding with Doug or one of the other guys." Kaitlyn responded.

"Naw, I used to ride with Ric but now that I'm on Smackdown..." He said with a shrug as they stopped in front of baggage claim. "Besides, you are much prettier than Doug." He grinned.

Kaitlyn couldn't help but grin. "I'll take that as a compliment. I would appreciate the ride."

"Anytime darlin." He murmured as she reached for her bag.

"Let me get that." He said as she pulled the suitcase off the carousel. When his fingers brushed hers, she abruptly pulled her hand back shocked by the tingling sensation in her skin. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked herself silently.

Randy noticed and looked over at her. "You okay?" He asked gently.

Kaitlyn licked her lips but couldn't find her voice. Nodding her head she looked away from him.

Randy decided it was best just to let it go. "I figured we'd go check into the hotel and then go get some lunch...unless you have other plans for the afternoon."

"No, I'm here to work with you. That sounds like a good idea." She said smiling weakly over at him.

"Kaitlyn...you aren't expected to work the entire time... even if the company expects it I don't." Randy said gently.

"I didn't mean it that way Randy, I just meant that I have no other plans than spending time with you." She murmured.

Randy smiled. "I like the sound of that." He said as they approached the rental car. Unlocking the trunk he placed their bags inside. "Any ideas on where you'd like to eat?"

"I'm not picky. Where are we staying?" She asked as he moved around the car to open her door.

"The Marriott, it's close to the highway. There are several hotels around it so it'll be hard for the fans to find us." He said as they both got in.

"That sounds good. How about Chili's or Applebee's?" She said reaching for her seat belt. "Buckle up." She reminded him as he started the engine.

"Yes Ma'am." Randy said reaching for his seat belt. Starting the engine he pulled out into traffic and headed towards the hotel.

As he drove Kaitlyn watched him out of the corner of her eye. He was signing along with the radio and she thought it was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

Randy caught her watching him and blushed. "What? Never heard a guy sing along with the radio before?" He asked. "I happen to be pretty damn good at Karaoke." He teased.

"I would pay good money to see that!" She laughed.

"I'll just have to see what I can set up with the guys." He said with a wink.

The wink inexplicably set her pulse racing and she looked away, watching the scenery along the highway whiz by. She admonished herself again "It's just Randy, he's a flirt." She told herself. No reason to think it was anything personal.

They made the rest of the ride to the hotel in silence. While they were checking in they spotted Lexi and Doug walking through the lobby. "Hey guys, fancy meeting you here." Lexi said smiling at her best friend.

"Hey girl!" Kaitlyn said hugging her friend "I didn't know you were coming."

"I figured I'd come and see if you needed any help." Lexi said pulling back from her.

Kaitlyn glanced over at Randy, who was leaning on the counter talking to Doug but his eyes were on her. "Actually I really could use some help." She muttered.

"Guess it's a good thing I came along." Lexi murmured looking at her questioningly.

"Randy and I are going to lunch...can I talk to you afterwards?" She asked her eyes drifting back to Randy who was picking up the key card from the desk.

"Yeah that is fine." Lexi said wondering what was going on.

"I have a better idea why don't the two of you join us for lunch." Randy suggested hoping that having Lexi and Doug there would put her at ease. She seemed very tense all of a sudden.

"Sounds good, why don't we go to the Chili's across the street." Doug said slipping his arm around Lexi as Randy handed Kaitlyn her key.

"Chili's it is. Just let us drop our bags in our rooms and we'll meet you back here." Kaitlyn said giving them a small smile before heading to the elevator. Doug gave Randy a warning look before he followed

"Kait is acting a little strange." Lexi commented watching the two of them step onto the elevator.

"What do you mean?" Doug asked nonchalantly.

"I don't know I've just never seen her so jumpy...almost like she's unsure... maybe uncomfortable."

"Maybe she's just having a bad day." Doug said as they waited for Randy and Kaitlyn to return.

"Maybe." Lexi said as they walked over to the couch to sit and wait for them to return. It wasn't long before they were on the way to the restaurant.

When they arrived Doug took note of the fact that Randy rushed around the car to open Kaitlyn's door and when they walked in, he had his hand settled on the small of her back.

Doug simply shook his head and followed them inside.

Lexi watched throughout the meal as Randy was sweet and funny with them all, particularly Kaitlyn. She saw the shadow cross Kaitlyn's face every time Randy casually touched her.

It took everything in her not to question her friend right then and there about what was going on.

" What do you say we go hit the gym and let these ladies get some work done." Doug suggested to Randy as they walked out of the restaurant.

"Good idea, I've been pretty lazy lately." Randy commented stopping next to the car and opening the door.

Kaitlyn slid into the front seat while Doug and Lexi jumped into the back. "I'll keep ya on track. Can't let ya get fat and lazy you won't be able to beat Taker." Doug smiled.

Randy laughed as he started the car. "I need someone to keep me on track lately." He said quietly as he pulled into traffic.

"We are just a train wreck waiting to happen. It's a good thing I have Lex here to keep me on track." Kaitlyn said laughing

Randy glanced over at her, a small grin on his face. He pulled up to the front door of the Marriott to drop the girls off. "I'll see you before the show okay?" He murmured to Kaitlyn

"I'll be ready. Have a great work out." Kaitlyn said smiling.

"Ya know I just had an idea for your article Kait...you could do some gym time work out routine, pictures and everything." Lexi said seriously.

Randy's face brightened "That's a great idea Lexi. What do you thing Kait?"

"It really is...we could work on it tomorrow." She said glancing over at him. The thought of being that close to him, sweaty and half naked made her bite her lip and close her eyes.

"Sounds like a plan. Now I see why ya keep Lexi around." He grinned as they started to get out of the car.

Kaitlyn nodded as Lexi grabbed her hand "See ya later guys." She said brightly before slamming the door shut and pulling Kaitlyn into the hotel.

"Okay girl you going to tell me what is wrong now or what?" Lexi asked as they stepped on to the elevator.

Kaitlyn leaned against the wall with a sigh. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with me Lex." She muttered.

"Well lets start at the beginning and we'll figure it out together."

Kaitlyn shook her head as the elevator opened on her floor. "First off, most of the time Randy is not what I was expecting when I took this assignment." She said stepping off the elevator.

"What were you expecting?" Lexi asked as they walked to Kaitlyn's room

"You know, the brash, arrogant cocky RKO that everyone talks about." She said reaching into her back pocket for her key card. "He isn't like that...at least from what I've seen." she whispered opening the door.

"He didn't seem that way to me either. Doug has never had anything but nice things to say about Randy. Honey you can't listen to the rumor mill. You know that better then anyone." Lexi said gently.

Kaitlyn sank down onto the bed. "I know...but...I just wasn't expecting too...like him so much."

"There is nothing wrong with that...not every guy in the world is Chris sweetie. Randy seems to genuinely care for you. I think you should just let what ever happens happen naturally. Isn't that what you told me about Doug?" Lexi asked cocking one eyebrow.

Kaitlyn's eyes shot up "I said I liked him...not that I wanted to sleep with him." She said her voice squeaking.

"I know that silly. All I'm saying is that I liked Doug too and look at us now. Of course that was due to a little push in the right direction. Just don't second guess what your feeling."

Kaitlyn shook her head "I am not going through Chris again." She said determinedly.

"If you compare every guy you meet to Chris then you are never going to meet Mr. Right honey. Just think about it okay."

"I don't even know why I'm worrying about it. It's not like I'm exactly his type." She said with a mirthful laugh.

"You never know. You can't judge a book by it's cover." Lexi said walking over to the desk.

"He kissed me." She admitted suddenly.

Lexi turned and looked at her. "Did you kiss him back?"

Kaitlyn let her mind drift back to that night in Florida, "Not really...I was too stunned to do much of anything...I pulled away and asked him not to do that...told him he wasn't my type..." She sighed "Now...I find myself wondering what it would be like if I didn't pull back."

"The only suggestion I can make is if you get the opportunity to find out go for it. If you don't you are going to wonder for the rest of your life."

Kaitlyn rubbed her temples, "I know...it's just that I've spent the last five years not even caring and now..."

"I know sweetie. Like I said just see what happens don't just count him out because he's a man. One bad apple doesn't sour the whole barrel."

Kaitlyn lay back on the bed. She knew her friend was right, but that didn't ease the terror she felt every time she considered the unaccustomed feelings Randy Orton elicited in her every time he smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Chapter 5~**

Randy drove to the nearest Gold's gym. He could feel Doug's eyes watching him critically. "Okay let's hear what ever it is that is on your mind." Randy said looking over at Doug.

"I think you know what I'm about to say but I'm going to say it anyway. Kaitlyn is a nice girl, I've never really said anything about these bets you and John make but this time it's going to affect someone I know and I don't like it. Did you ever happen to think that maybe they call Kait the ice queen for a reason? There are reasons why she is the way she is and this bet of yours is going to get her hurt and when it does... you better be prepared for the fall out. She's not some ring rat Randy."

Randy pulled into the parking lot and shut off the engine "I know she's not Doug, but it's just a little fun." He said defensively. "It's not like I'm gonna force her, if she doesn't want to sleep with me I'll pay John his money and go on."

"Why don't you do the right thing and just call the bet off? Kait is a nice girl and I don't want to see her get hurt."

"I know what I'm doing Doug." Randy muttered angrily "I ain't never lost a bet to John and I don't intend to start now!" He said getting out and slamming the door shut.

Doug shook his head and got out of the car. It wasn't only Randy's ass on the line if Lexi ever found out he knew about the bet she'd have his head in a noose quicker then shit. "I hate being stuck in the middle of this shit." Doug muttered as he followed Randy into the gym.

Randy turned and glared at him "Then just mind your own business. This is between me and Kait and John!"

"Do what you want but don't come crying to me when it blows up in your stupid face." Doug said heading off to the locker room.

Randy didn't bother with the locker room, heading straight to the free weights he dropped his bag in the corner and stripped his t-shirt off. What did Doug know? He was so in love with Lexi he couldn't see anything else. Besides, he told himself, from her behavior when he kissed her he would probably lose this damn bet anyway.

Trying to rid himself of the frustration he felt Randy worked out harder then he had in a long time, sweat was pouring from his body when Doug finished his work out. Walking up to where Randy lay on the weight bench he sat down on the floor next to him. "Look I'm sorry if you think I'm being nosey it's just not only is Kait a friend of mine she's my girlfriends best friend and if Lexi finds out I knew about this bet there is going to be hell to pay. You aren't the only one with something to loose here." Doug said gently.

"The only thing I'm gonna lose is five thousand bucks. I promise Lexi won't find out. I'll make sure John knows too." Randy huffed as he held the weights over his chest and counted silently.

"You could end up loosing more then five grand buddy." Doug said getting up and walking away.

Randy settled the weights back on the rest and grabbed his shirt, wiping the sweat from his face and chest. Shaking his head he followed Doug into the locker room to grab a shower.

Kaitlyn and Lexi sat in the lobby waiting for Doug and Randy to return from the gym. When they walked in Kaitlyn could tell from the look on Randy's face something wasn't right.

Cocking her head she watched as he barely waved on his way to the elevators. "I'll be right back Lex." She said standing up.

Lexi nodded as Doug stopped next to her. "What's going on?" She asked as Kaitlyn caught up to Randy at the elevator.

Doug shook his head "Bad day I guess. You ready to go?" He asked giving her a small smile.

"Yep." She said sensing he knew more then he was letting on.

Catching up to Randy she slipped inside just as the doors began to shut "You okay?" She asked softly.

"Yeah just peachy: I just need to grab my gear." He said his tone sounding harsh to his own ears.

"Okay...I'm sorry...you just looked upset." She murmured shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Sorry just had a crappy work out, I didn't mean to take it out on you." He said sighing.

"It's okay...it's really none of my business, I shouldn't have bothered you." she whispered looking at the numbers scroll through the display.

Randy took a hold of her shoulders and turned her to face him. "You weren't...I really am sorry Kait, I just have a lot on my mind and I'm trying to work through it." He said softly.

Kaitlyn felt the now familiar tingle in her skin as she looked up at him "Worried about the pay per view?" She ventured.

Randy smiled. "Nah...that's in the bag I'm gonna whip Taker like a red headed step child. I promise when I get it worked out I'll tell ya about it." he murmured tracing his thumb along her jaw.

She could only nod as fire etched her skin where he touched. She was terrified he was going to kiss her again, and just as scared he wouldn't.

Randy stared down into her eyes the mixture of confusion and need shined brightly. He was just about to lean down and kiss her once again when the elevator doors opened. "Saved by the bell." He murmured.

She exhaled, letting the breath she hadn't even realized she was holding escape her lungs in a rush. "Yeah." She muttered unsure of whether she was glad or disappointed.

"I gotta change and grab my ring gear." He said as they walked down the hall.

"Okay, I'll wait in my room." She said turning to smile up at him.

"I'll come get you, shouldn't take long." He said stopping in front of his door.

Kaitlyn nodded before walking the few feet to her own room. She paced around her room wondering what was bothering him. She shook her head, she didn't care about him or his moods. The devil she didn't.

Randy stood in front of the mirror in his room, buttoning the cuffs of his black dress shirt. Shaking his head he berated himself for letting Doug get to him. Kaitlyn would never know the difference. She'd never find out about the bet, and he'd let her down easy. A couple of weeks of sharing her bed didn't sound like such a bad thing anyway. If she was not used to sharing her bed with anyone, it should be a lot of fun. He smirked at himself in the mirror. Yeah, that was exactly what he would do.

He was in a much better mood when he knocked on her door ten minutes later.

Kaitlyn noticed the change and wondered if the mood swings were part of his nature. Deciding not to worry about it, she chatted almost nonstop on the drive to the arena. After they arrived they parted ways, he had a meeting to attend and she went to the catering room. She sat and talked to Lexi until Doug showed up and she excused herself, knowing they didn't get to spend as much time as they would have liked together. Wandering down the hall she ran into Dave Batista. They talked for several minutes until he left to talk to JBL about their match for the evening. She was still standing there chewing on her fingernail when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning she found Randy standing behind her, a smile on his face.

"Here you are. I was looking for you." He said softly.

Kaitlyn let her eyes travel over his body. He was dressed for his match all ready and her mouth went dry as she took in the expanse of tanned flesh covering his well developed muscles. "You're gonna catch a cold." She quipped blushing as he caught her assessing his body.

He laughed "If so I may need someone to nurse me back to health." He murmured reaching for her hand. "Think you would be interested in the position?" He asked huskily as he pulled her against him in the deserted hallway.

"I don't think I'm qualified." She stammered as her pulse raced out of control.

"Oh I can think of several positions you are more than qualified for." He drawled looking down into her eyes.

She blushed and pulled back from him. Normally she would have slapped a man for being so suggestive with her. For some reason from him it only evoked an image that made her face burn crimson. "Randy..." She breathed his name.

"Yeah babe?" He groaned as she placed her hand against his bare chest.

"Orton! Malenko wants you!" A stage hand yelled from the end of the hall.

"Saved by the bell again." He muttered stepping back from her. "I'll see you later Kait."

Kaitlyn stood rooted to the spot as she watched him walk away, the muscles of his ass flexing as she shook her head in an effort to clear it of the heady scent of his cologne.

"Some poor sucker is walking around with nothing cause that guy has got it all." Stephanie McMahon murmured from behind her.

Kaitlyn turned around in surprise "Yeah." She murmured averting her gaze from the other woman's eyes.

"You okay Kaitlyn?" She asked quietly. She had witnessed the exchange between them and while she hadn't heard what had been said, the body language had spoken volumes. Now Kaitlyn seemed on edge and nervous.

Kaitlyn nodded but couldn't answer.

Stephanie cocked her head "Come on, let's talk." She suggested.

Kaitlyn wordlessly followed Stephanie down the hall to her makeshift office. Entering she took a seat next to her boss on the couch.

"How's the article coming?" Stephanie asked nonchalantly.

"It's great. Randy has been very cooperative." She replied unable to look at her.

"Kait...you okay? Did Randy do something?" Stephanie asked gently. She'd know Kaitlyn Stone a long time and usually she was cool and unflappable. The nervous, jumpy woman next to her, Stephanie had never seen before.

Kaitlyn looked at her then. Randy had done something to her all right. She wasn't sure how or why but he had her doubting everything she had come to accept about her life, and herself. Kaitlyn licked her lips, but found she couldn't put into words what she was feeling, instead she simply shook her head.

"Kait...Randy isn't what he seems to most people." Stephanie said gently. "Under that smug, cocky attitude he's a sweetheart. He'd do anything for his friends and family. He's sweet and caring, not at all like you would expect if you didn't know him outside of the business...he's nothing like Chris." she added patting Kaitlyn's hand.

"What are you saying Steph?" She asked.

"That if you like him as much as I suspect you do, why not give it a chance? Where would I be if I hadn't have known Paul outside of work?"

Kaitlyn gave her a weak smile "True, but that's exactly what Randy and I are doing, working."

"I saw the proofs from the amusement park...didn't look like all that much work going on." She said with a grin.

Kaitlyn blushed, "We did...a bit." She admitted. "It was his idea, he just wanted me to get to know him..." she trailed off.

"Exactly. You can't lock your heart away forever Kait. Sometimes you gotta take a chance, even if it doesn't work out at least you can say you tried." Stephanie finished as a knock sounded at the door. "Duty calls, just think about it Kait." she said before moving to the door and talking to someone outside. "See ya later Kait." She called before stepping outside and letting the door shut behind her.

Kaitlyn sat on the couch for several minutes staring at the door. What if Stephanie was right? What if she was wrong?


	6. Chapter 6

**~Chapter 7~**

The next morning she awoke early, a smile upon her lips and an unfamiliar light heartedness she couldn't explain. She was halfway to the bathroom when her cell phone rang. Turning she dove across the bed, grabbing it from the bedside table. "Morning!" She exclaimed after flipping it open.

"Good morning sunshine." He murmured into the phone. Sitting on his own bed, leaning against the headboard as he sipped his first cup of coffee. A grin spread across his handsome face as he heard her voice.

"Morning Randy." She said propping her head on her hand as she lounged on the bed.

"Just wanted to make sure you were up." He said. He had already been up for over and hour. Had been to the gym for a quick workout and was getting ready to hit the shower when he finished talking to her.

"Yep, just getting ready to hit the shower."

Randy laughed "Guess that means we will be showering together...at least technically."

Kaitlyn giggled "Want to meet me downstairs in half an hour? We have to be at the signing by seven thirty." She said looking at the glowing numerals of the clock that read six-thirty.

"Perfect." He replied. "See you then Kait."

"You're perfect." She murmured to the dial tone.

Thirty minutes later she bounced into the lobby, a huge smile on her face. Randy watched as she moved towards him. "Yeah," He said to himself "it's in the bag." He relaxed and spent the day with her, just as he would any other woman he was trying to woo.

By the time they headed for the airport he was sure that by Summer Slam she'd be in his bed.

He stood at the security checkpoint and signed autographs until he had to excuse himself. "Sorry guys, but I gotta say goodbye to my girl." He'd said before sweeping Kaitlyn into his arms and kissing her soundly for all the world to see.

"I'll be in St. Louis Tuesday." She whispered as he let her slide down his body.

"I'll see you there on Wednesday...call me." He murmured brushing his lips against her forehead.

"Bye Randy, be careful." She replied before turning and walking to the security guard.

He stood watching her until she disappeared down the concourse.

Julie Miller sat at her kitchen table watching quietly as Kaitlyn interviewed Danny about his former student. Kaitlyn had been to their home on several occasions and she had really liked the young woman. She knew her stuff and wasn't full of herself, which impressed Julie. As she watched Danny and Kaitlyn discuss Randy Orton she saw the look on the younger woman's face and the lilt in her voice.

When they were done Kaitlyn smiled over at Julie, then looked back at Danny. "You know we ought to convince the office to do an article on OVW...would you be willing to work with me on that?" She asked.

Danny nodded "Hell yeah! I think it's a great idea!"

"I'll talk to the boss and see if I can get approval." Kaitlyn said as her cell phone rang. Looking down at it a huge smile spread across her face. "Randy." She said, a slight blush staining her cheeks that confirmed what Julie had already suspected. Kaitlyn was at least halfway in love with the handsome young wrestler.

Kaitlyn moved across the room to talk to him. "Hey Randy." She said quietly.

"Hey Angel, just wanted to make sure you made it okay...I told you to call me." He said relaxing back in the seat as he sat outside the arena.

"I'm sorry...it was late when I got in, Julie picked me up." she answered.

"That's okay...tell Jules and Danny hi for me."

"I will."

"I better go, I got a meeting. Be careful and I'll see you in St. Louis."

"I'll be there, be careful tonight."

"As always." He answered before hanging up.

Kaitlyn turned back to the couple who were looking at her "Randy says to tell you both hi." She said slipping her phone back in her pocket.

"He's a good kid." Julie observed.

"Hell of a talent." Danny added.

Kaitlyn nodded. The dreamy look on her face spoke volumes of how she felt about Randy Orton.

Later that evening she and Julie sat on the couch after dinner. Danny had some work to do and excused himself apologetically. Julie shook her head "He's such a workaholic."

"It's okay." Kaitlyn said quietly.

Julie looked over at her "Thinking about Randy?" She asked.

"He's my job right now." She said with a shrug.

Julie rolled her eyes. "Honey, I may have been born at night, but it wasn't last night."

Kaitlyn blushed "Well what woman wouldn't be attracted to that man?" She asked.

"Not many." Julie conceded "If memory serves me, there were quite a number when he was here." she said turning to look at Kaitlyn "Which reminds me...when you talk to the talent tomorrow...just remember Randy was just a kid when he was here...some of it is sour grapes."

Kaitlyn cocked her head "What do you mean?"

"The guys are jealous, some of them. And the girls...well if he wasn't interested in them..." She left the thought unfinished but the message got through.

"I'll keep it in mind Julie...thanks. I better get back to the hotel and type up my notes." She said standing up. "Thanks for dinner." 

Julie stood up and hugged her. "Anytime honey."

As she sat in her hotel room the following evening Kaitlyn understood all too well what Julie had been trying to tell her. Tales of womanizing, boozing and arrogance had run rampant through her interviews with the talent. Some of it was here say if the person telling it hadn't been there when Randy was, some of it told as personal experience. By the time Randy called her that night she was more confused than ever.

As he talked to her, he could hear the slight hesitation in her voice. He knew that wasn't a good sign.

She wasn't telling him everything she had heard and that bothered him more than he was willing to admit.

After saying goodnight to him she sat on the bed, confused and alone. She decided to do the one thing she always did when she felt this way. Opening her cell phone she hit the speed dial and waited for her best friend to answer.

Lexi sat on the couch watching a movie, hearing her cell phone ring she flipped it open a smile on her face seeing that it was Kaitlyn. "Hey girl, how did it go in Louisville?" She greeted her best friend.

"Okay, I'm leaving in the morning." Kaitlyn said with a sigh.

Lexi heard the unusual tone to her friends voice and sat up. "What's wrong chica? You sound down."

"Lexi...I'm very confused." Kaitlyn admitted quietly.

"About what sweetie? What the hell happened down there?" Lexi asked hitting the pause button on the remote.

"I talked to a lot of people today about Randy...things other than his wrestling ability came up..."

Lexi sighed. "Honey you can't listen to rumor and innuendo...you need to make up your own mind. Do the things you heard today coincide with what you are seeing now?"

"No...but...what if he's just acting this way...to you know...impress me?" Kaitlyn whispered.

"What was it you told me when Doug and I started dating? You can't live your life on what ifs? I really don't think Randy would go to this much trouble to pretend he's something he's not. You are letting the past rule the future and you can't do that." Lexi responded gently.

Kaitlyn sighed deeply, "I know...I just..." She trailed off. Lexi was right. If she wasn't willing to take her own advice she had no business giving it. "Thanks chica. I guess I just needed to hear someone else say it."

"Hey what are best friends for? Besides it wasn't that long ago I was where you are now. If I let the rumors dictate to me I wouldn't be with Doug now. Just make up your own mind honey. Things will work out the way they are supposed to."

"Thanks Lexi...I better get to bed. My flight is early tomorrow. Sweet dreams." Kaitlyn murmured.

"All right sweetie, if you need me call." She said seriously.

"I will, good night." Kaitlyn said before hanging up the phone. She lay back and thought about what Lexi had said. She was afraid that the way things were supposed to end up were her with a broken heart once again. The Randy Orton she had spent the last couple of weeks with was everything a girl could dream of. Handsome, smart, athletic, a killer smile and so sweet it made her heart ache. The picture that had been painted for her earlier that day was not the same Randy Orton.

It was Tuesday afternoon as Randy sat in his rental car in the parking lot of Kemper Arena, dialing Kaitlyn's cell phone number for the tenth time since her flight should have landed in St. Louis. He'd tried to call her that morning and at first the lack of response hadn't worried him. As he listened to her cell ring endlessly all manner of wild ideas ran through his mind. Swearing he flipped his phone shut and threw it on the seat beside him. Leaning his head against the steering wheel his mind whirled. First and foremost was the thought that after hearing what his former colleagues had to say about him she had vowed never to speak to him again. Hearing a knock on the passenger window he looked over to see Doug waving at him. Randy rolled down the window.

"Something wrong Randy?" Doug asked.

"Can't get a hold of Kaitlyn." He murmured.

Doug saw the look of worry etched on his friends face. "Maybe she's just not getting a signal." He suggested.

Randy rolled his eyes. "For the last twelve hours? From Louisville to St. Louis?"

"Maybe it's dead." Doug said "Anyway, Dean needs you."

"Okay thanks." Randy said shutting off the car and stepping out.

"I'm sure it's fine." Doug said as they walked across the parking lot.

"What if...something happened to her?" Randy said as the panic quickly took hold.

"Randy! Calm down. I'm sure everything is fine." Doug murmured, he could see this whole ridiculous bet was getting way out of hand.

Entering the building Randy heard Dean call his name. With a nod to Doug he walked down the hall to see what the Road Agent wanted.

By the end of the show the panic he felt was so deeply embedded in his psyche that he went straight to his car and drove the four hour drive from Kansas City to St. Louis in three hours. It was just after one am when he pulled into the parking lot of the Marriott.


	7. Chapter 7

**~Chapter 8~**

Kaitlyn was pacing restlessly around the room. She had been avoiding Randy's calls all day, unsure what she'd say to him. Lexi had made a lot of good points but the nagging voice in the back of her head just wouldn't leave her alone.

Standing at the window, staring out at the velvet black sky pierced with bursts of light she sighed. It had been so long since she'd taken a chance on anything she felt as if she had dried up inside. There was no feeling, not fear not joy...nothing in her life until Randy Orton had stepped into it. Now all manner of emotions whirled through her, changing like the wind from happy to sad to hopeful. That emotion in particular scared the hell out of her.

She jumped when she heard the banging on her door. "Who in the hell..." She muttered glancing over at the clock. It was almost one thirty in the morning. Moving to the door she looked through the peephole to see him standing on the other side of the door. She couldn't quite read his expression. Taking a deep breath she pulled it open. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Randy felt the relief wash over him upon seeing her safe and sound. "I was worried...I've called you a hundred times today!" He exclaimed reaching for her hand.

She hesitated, only slightly before giving in. He pulled her into his arms and brushed a soft kiss across her forehead "Are you mad at me or something?" He asked quietly.

"No...I'm not." She murmured enjoying the feel of his chest under her cheek.

"Thank God."

Kaitlyn looked up at him in surprise. "You want to come in for a minute?" She asked.

"If you don't mind..." He responded.

She smiled and led him inside. "I'm sorry you were worried..." She said turning to face him once the door closed behind them.

Randy smiled softly "It's okay...I just thought maybe you decided not to talk to me anymore."

Kaitlyn gave a small, mirthful laugh. "I just about had."

Randy sank down onto the bed. "Why Kait? What's wrong?" He asked, begging for the answers to the questions that had plagued him all day.

Kaitlyn took a seat in the chair across from him. Licking her lips nervously she decided to tell him the truth. "I spent the day yesterday being regaled with tales of what an asshole you were when you were at OVW. Between the arrogance, and the drinking...not to mention the bevy of women you went through..."

"I was afraid of that." He said quietly, looking down at his hands.

"I spent the day trying to reconcile the picture they painted of you to the man I've come to know over the past few weeks...I couldn't do it." She said.

Randy was on his feet, moving across the small space that separated them. Kneeling in front of her, he caught her chin in his hand. "That's because I'm not the same person I was then Kait. I was a kid, fresh out of the Marines, no idea what to expect...away from home with no authority for the first time in my life." He murmured before looking down "I'm ashamed of the way I behaved back then...but that's the past Kait...you gotta leave it there if..."

"If what Randy?" She asked, her voice a mere whisper.

He looked back up to meet her eyes, the determination shining in them "If we are ever going to find out why it is every time you touch me, I feel complete. Why just hearing you say my name makes me feel as if I just won the lottery...or the WWE championship.

"I feel the same way Randy." She admitted, pleased that her calm voice revealed none of her inner turmoil.

Framing her face with his hands he gently stroked the curve of her jaw with his thumb. "I've been waiting to hear you say that." He murmured. Leaning forward he took her lips in a soft, gentle kiss that slowly built in intensity until the flames licking at his groin were a raging inferno.

She had her arms wrapped around his neck, returning his kiss with every once of passion she had kept locked away for the last five years. Suddenly he stood, he wanted to feel every inch of her pressed against him. He looked down at her, the trademark smirk flashed momentarily and then was gone as he pulled her back against him.

"Randy..." She moaned as his hands traveled down her sides.

He sank to his knees in front of her. "Damn Kait you taste so good." He groaned, his tongue finding her nipple through the cotton shirt she wore. His hands moved under it to skim across her skin, pushing it up he kissed her stomach lightly. The sensation caused goose bumps to raise along her flesh. Feeling his hands against her skin, spanning her waist as he lazily traced circles along her flesh with his tongue she knew instinctively that he could teach her things about her own sensuality that no other man could. Looking down, her eyes met his as he knelt in front of her.

He had barely touched her and she found herself begging him to continue. "Oh God...Randy...please..." She whimpered as his hands found her lace covered breasts.

Moving his mouth to her heaving breasts, he licked at the nipple flicking it with his tongue causing her to clutch his shoulders. Taking her nipple between his teeth, he gently bit it watching the desire flash across her face as she arched against him while his hand traveled down her body.

Reaching for the button on her jeans he looked up at her, "Kait...are you sure?"

"Positive." she whimpered knowing she'd die if he stopped now. She pulled him to his feet before she took his face in her hands and kissed him hungrily as he unbuttoned her jeans and slid the zipper down. His hands moved to her waist as she simply stared into his eyes.

As he slowly inched the denim covering her down her legs, she reached for the hem of his t-shirt. Tugging on it she pulled it over his head until his well developed chest was revealed to her hungry gaze. She leaned in and flicked her tongue across one of his nipples. He gripped her hips as the flames shot through him. She kicked her jeans off and stood facing him, only her bra and panties in between them. Reaching around her, he undid the clasp of her bra and she let it slid down her arms.

"God Kait...you are so beautiful." He whispered as his eyes traveled down her body and back up to her face.

"I could say the same thing about you." She whispered pressing herself against the erection that was straining against his jeans. Feeling her rub against him Randy cupped her ass and brought her into him fully. Licking a path from her ear to her shoulder slid one finger inside her lace panties only to find her already soaking wet.

She moaned his name and rocked against him, sliding over his flesh and sending ribbons of desire through his body. "I want you Randy...more than I have ever wanted anything." She said staring into his eyes as he felt himself doing the one thing he thought he'd never do.

Laying her back on the bed, he moved to slide her panties off. Taking her foot in his hand, he kissed a path from her instep up her calf to her inner thigh. Kaitlyn moaned again, it ached, everything he did, everywhere he touched, brought a low throbbing ache.

Randy smiled down at her as he settled himself between her thighs. Slowly he flicked his tongue against her folds searching for her clit. Finding it he sucked it into his mouth causing her to cry out in ecstasy. He moaned against her pussy, sucking her already flowing juices into his mouth. With one finger he entered her sliding it in and out slowly. She was even tighter than he had expected. Feeling his cock twitch in anticipation of being inside her he added a second finger and moved a little faster. Finally he added a third trying to prepare her for his raging cock. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her.

She was moaning and clutching at his shoulders, her breathing ragged and shallow as she fought for oxygen.

He ached at the thought of being inside of her, pumping his fingers he felt her muscles contract around him as his other fingers toyed with her erect nipples squeezing them.

Randy stood abruptly, shedding his jeans quickly she marveled at the sight of his sculpted body and his throbbing cock. She reached for his cock and he shook his head. "Plenty of time for that later, I want you, need you. Now." He whispered before moving back over her.

Her hands rested against his chest, her eyes staring into his as he prepared to enter her. He could see the tiny fears flickering in her eyes, even as she stood her ground. And seeing them, feeling the slight tremor of her hands on his flesh, he tumbled the rest of the way into love. Taking deep breaths he tried to calm himself, he reached between them and guided his rock hard shaft between her slick lips. Sliding into her as gently as he could her moaned her name as the world went away in a flash of blinding fire.

Feeling him fill her completely she arched her back off the bed, her hips meeting his as he moaned.

"Oh God, Randy!" she exclaimed as he thrust into her deeply. She could feel his fingertips digging into her hips as he began to pick up the pace, slamming into her harder and faster as she clutched the comforter and bit her lip.

Randy knew he was being rough and he didn't mean to be, but damn it they fit together perfectly as if their bodies were made for one another. "God you feel so good!" Randy groaned fighting to hold back his orgasm. He could feel her walls clamping around his cock increasing the friction. If she didn't stop moving underneath him this was going to be over far too quickly.

Kaitlyn clenched her muscles around him as she moved with him meeting him thrust for thrust. Dragging her nails down his back she screamed out his name as her orgasm ripped through her body sending her toppling over the edge. Every nerve ending in her body was sizzling with electricity. She felt another orgasm begin to build as Randy continued to move inside of her. She felt him remove her legs from his shoulders as he moved her body to change positions. A willing participant she allowed him to move her so she was on her hands and knees, she couldn't believe he managed to stay inside of her as he switched positions. Randy slammed into her managing to plunge deeper into her then she thought possible. Bending down he gently bit her shoulder causing her to gasp with pleasure.

"Oh fuck!" She exclaimed as he moved his hands from her hips to her shoulders pulling her back against him as he felt himself slipping closer to the edge.

"God damn Kait!" He hissed as she rotated her hips against him, throwing her head back causing her hair to cascade down her back and across his hands. Groaning at the sensation, he slid one hand into its silky softness. Suddenly he felt her tightening her muscles around him rhythmically. "Oh fuck." He moaned as his fingers tightened in her hair. Instinctively he pulled her head back so he could kiss her. Looking down at her he growled, "Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?"

"If it's the same thing you are doing to me we are in trouble." she hissed through clenched teeth as he slammed into her again. Kaitlyn captured his lips in another heated kiss. Pulling away from him, she smiled wickedly "Sit." She said pointing to the edge of the bed.

"What are you up to?" He asked grinning as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed as instructed.

Moving behind him as she raked her nails across his skin, she whispered in his ear "Making love to you." she moved so she was standing in front of him, gazing admiringly at him. She straddled his thighs with her legs. "You are incredible." She murmured as she positioned herself over his cock.

Randy wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her tits as he felt her silken wetness envelope him. She began to move against him, slowly at first gradually increasing the tempo as he sucked one nipple into his mouth and palmed the other breast, kneading it roughly.

Kaitlyn sighed as Randy's lips burned her skin. Placing her finger under his chin, she forced him to look her in the eye as she moved so he sank deeper into her. Randy tried to close his eyes as the pleasure became too much for him to bear. "Look at me." She whispered running her hand over his head and down the side of his face.

Randy opened his eyes and was shocked to see himself mirrored in her eyes. "You are incredible, you know that right?" He whispered his eyes never leaving hers as she moved so that he was nearly all the way out of her. Kaitlyn slammed herself down on his rock hard cock nearly sending herself over the edge.

"You are driving me mad." He whimpered.

Kaitlyn caught both of his hands in hers and pushed him back on the bed so his hands were trapped in hers. She knew if he really wanted to he could very quickly roll her over, instead he lay there allowing her to take control. She made love to him until he was begging for his release.

"Come for me babe." She whispered as she braced her hands against his chest and moved so that her clit was rubbing against him, sending another orgasm shooting through her body.

Feeling her contract around him this time was too much as he gripped her hips, his fingertips digging into the soft flesh as he thrust up into her and let himself go as he exploded inside of her. "Damn!" He hissed as his cock continued to throb inside of her, coating her insides with the most intense orgasm he'd ever experienced.

She collapsed against his chest, burying her face in the crook of his neck as he wrapped both arms around her. No words were spoken as he held her close. Randy couldn't believe this was happening to him. He knew he had to talk to John, and soon. The bet was off, he'd won but it no longer mattered to him. He'd gained far more than money from this bet, and he couldn't have been happier.


	8. Chapter 8

**~Chapter 9~**

The next morning Kaitlyn awoke to find Randy curled next to her, his arm draped across her waist. The feel of his hard cock against her ass set her pulse racing. The night before had been simply incredible. Stretching she turned to face him. Propping herself on her hand she lazily ran her finger across his chest. He caught her by surprise. Never opening his eyes he caught her hand in his and pressed his lips to her fingertips. "Good morning angel." he whispered as his eyelids fluttered open to reveal his blue eyes.

"Morning handsome. How did you sleep?" She asked softly.

"Better than I have...ever I think." He responded reaching for her. "I need a kiss."

Kaitlyn grinned as he moved to kiss her. "I could get used to this." She murmured.

"Me too." He said as his cell phone began ringing. Cocking an eyebrow at her he moved to the end of the bed and retrieved his phone from the waistband of his jeans. "Orton." He said answering it.

"Morning my boy." Bob Orton Jr. said into the phone.

"Hey dad." He responded sitting up on the end of the bed.

"I just wanted to make sure you were up...what time do you think you'll be in?" He asked, looking forward to seeing his son.

Randy bit his lip, "This afternoon...early." He said. He didn't like lying to his father but he wanted to spend the morning with Kaitlyn.

"Great, you're mom is planning a big dinner. Are you bringing your reporter friend with you?"

"I hadn't thought of it, but that's a great idea. You'll love her dad...she's the best." Randy said as he felt Kaitlyn moving across the bed.

She kissed his shoulder softly "Shower." She whispered.

"I gotta go dad, see ya later." Randy said hurriedly. Hanging up quickly he tossed the phone back on the floor, it landed on the heap of their clothes at the foot of the bed.

"Not without me!" He grinned catching her hand and pulling her into his lap.

Kaitlyn giggled as he rained kisses over her face. The playfulness didn't last long as he moved to her ear and neck. Within seconds she was moaning and kissing his chest, licking and sucking his nipple into her mouth as his cock grew against her hip.

"Damn girl." He whispered hoarsely.

"What?" She asked looking up at him.

"I want you...want you so much it hurts." He admitted softly.

Kaitlyn lay back on the bed "Take me." She offered.

He couldn't refuse as he moved over her body, entering her quickly. The rush of being inside her tore through him as her walls gripped his cock, pulling him deeper into her warm, moist heaven.

Moving quickly, he knew it wouldn't last long, she felt too good, too perfect.

Kaitlyn clung to him as the pressure inside her tore free, then built again, forcing her to gasp for air. Mindlessly she scraped her nails down his back, arched against him, and met the next crest head-on. 

Feeling her spasm around him sent him tumbling over the edge. With a low growl he came inside of her.

Balancing himself over her on his forearms he kissed her, "Wow, that was incredible." He whispered against her lips.

Kaitlyn smiled up at him "You ready for that shower now?" she asked.

"Yep, you wanna have dinner with my parents tonight?" He asked as she slid out from underneath him.

"Sure I can get started interviewing them." she called back as she padded to the bathroom.

Randy caught up with her at the door, turning her to face him he looked down at her "No work tonight." He murmured.

She stared up into his eyes, unable to believe what she was hearing "But Randy...that's why we are here."

"Not tonight it isn't."

Kaitlyn could only nod in agreement. "I'll only be a few minutes." She whispered, effectively dismissing him. She waited until he shut the door and leaned against the sink. Staring at herself in the mirror she wondered at what point she had lost all control of the situation, herself included. Shaking her head she sighed. There wasn't much she could do about it now. She would just have to live with consequences of her actions and whatever else destiny threw at her.

When she finally emerged from the bathroom she was ready to take on any situation. The sight of Randy lounging on the bed naked as the day he was born was the only thing that could phase her. "Randy...shower?" She squeaked.

He smiled lazily up at her "I'd rather have you come over here and join me...but since you are all clean, I guess I'll have to get my ass in gear. I told my dad I'd be in around one...Do you want to go with me then?"

Kaitlyn swallowed hard and nodded "Sure, it sounds like a good idea. I can't wait to meet your dad."

Randy grinned widely at her before sliding of the bed and heading for the shower. An hour later they were on their way to Randy's childhood home.

Randy pulled up in the driveway and cut the engine. He looked over at Kaitlyn "Ready darlin'?"

"As I'll ever be." She murmured.

As they walked up the path to the front door Randy caught her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly. "They are gonna love you Kait. Relax."

Randy opened the door and called out to his dad. A few seconds later Bob Orton Jr. Came bounding down the stairs. Catching Randy in a bear hug he greeted his son. "How ya doin kid? How's the shoulder holdin up?" He boomed.

Kaitlyn watched as the two men interacted. Her reporters eye could see the love and respect shared between father and son. Randy finally caught her hand and pulled her to his side. "Dad, this is Kaitlyn Stone. Kaitlyn, my dad Bob Orton Jr."

Kaitlyn extended her hand only to be pulled into an exuberant hug. "Nice to meet ya miss." Bob said releasing her. "How's that story coming?" He asked.

"It's great ."

"Pffft! Call me Bob." He said throwing his arms around their shoulders. "Let's go get something to drink and make ourselves comfy while this little filly asks me questions." He said.

Kaitlyn threw Randy an "I told ya so" glance and stuck out her tongue at him.

Randy shook his head and reached around his dad to pinch her on the butt.

She stifled the giggle as they entered the kitchen.

By the time Randy's mom made it home the three of them were playing pool and being regaled with tales of "the old days" by Bob.

When Randy introduced her to his mother Elaine, the older woman was gracious and warm. It was easy to see why he loved his family so much. She chatted for a while before excusing herself to start dinner. Kaitlyn offered to help but she declined explaining that her and Bob had a tradition before hauling him into the kitchen with her.

Once they were gone, Randy put down his cue stick and pulled Kaitlyn into his arms. Kissing her gently before smiling down at her. "It's been far too long since I got to do that." He whispered, leaning against the pool table and encircling her waist with his arms.

Kaitlyn giggled "It's only been four hours Randy."

"Four hours too long." He murmured nuzzling her neck.

Kaitlyn took a deep breath and enjoyed the feel of his arms around her. "I think you are just trying to avoid getting your butt whooped again." She said nodding to the table. She'd already beat them both several times.

"Damn right!" He laughed. "Why don't I show you around the neighborhood before dinner is ready?" He suggested.

"Great idea...can I bring my camera?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure babe." He responded before brushing her lips with his fingertip. "Anything you want."

Kaitlyn grinned "I'll save that for later." She said with a wink.

Randy went to tell his parents where he was going and then joined her on the front steps. Taking her hand they walked down the street, Randy telling her about his childhood and what it was like growing up in a bustling Midwest town.

Bob Orton stood at the window of the kitchen watching the two of them walk away from the house. A smile spread across his face. He felt a towel hit him in the head. "Hey!" He exclaimed turning to his wife.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her hands on her hips.

"Watching Randy...and his friend." Bob said.

"She's sweet, I like her." Elaine commented.

"I do too, smart girl...knows her wrestling." Bob said. "And what's more...I think Randy likes her too."

Elaine cocked her head but didn't comment.

"He seems...different. Randy hasn't brought many girls home since high school..."

"They are working on a story Bob." Elaine said dismissively.

"I know that, but there's something else going on between them. You didn't spend the last four hours with them. Randy has been...very accommodating...hell I don't know how to explain it." He said exasperated. "I'll bet my bottom dollar that girl is gonna be a part of this family for a long time." He muttered glaring at his wife as she giggled. "You mark my words."

By the time Randy kissed his mother goodnight she was as convinced as her husband that something had definitely changed in her son. There were no overt actions or words that said "Hey we are together" but the looks that passed between the two, and the look on Randy's face every time she said anything spoke volumes. He was definitely in love with the pretty redhead, and she had never seen him happier.

The three days they spent in St. Louis were a whirlwind of activity. Between the appearance and Randy dragging her all over St. Louis showing her all the places he had hung out growing up they were never apart for more than a few minutes. Randy spent the nights in her hotel room, making love to her and sleeping next to her. They had dinner with his parents every night and she grew quite fond of them, as they were of her. Elaine dropped the three of them off at the airport early Saturday morning for the flight to Maryland. Kaitlyn slept most of the flight, her head on Randy's shoulder.

They walked into the hotel in Washington D.C. and Randy pulled Kaitlyn to the side while his father checked in. "I want you to stay with me." He said quietly.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" She asked looking up at him.

"I don't give a damn what people say Kait...I want to spend every minute I can with you...you have to go to Connecticut on Monday...I'm gonna miss you." He responded.

She nodded "It sounds perfect." She whispered.

"You're perfect." He grinned down at her.


	9. Chapter 9

**~Chapter 10~**

Randy and Kaitlyn were settling into their room when Randy's cell phone rang. "Babe, will you answer that?" He called from the bathroom.

Kaitlyn picked up the phone from the table and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"I...uhhh...musta got the wrong number." John mumbled confused.

"Who are you trying to reach?" Kaitlyn asked knowing full well who was on the other end.

"Randy..."

"He's in the bathroom, hang on a minute John." Kaitlyn laughed. Calling to Randy she said "It's Cena!"

Randy rushed into the room and took the phone. If John said anything he would be dead in the water. "Hey man. What's up?" Randy asked sitting down on the bed.

"Nothing, was that...Kaitlyn?" John said in amazement.

"Yeah." Randy murmured.

"Holy shit!" John cackled.

"Did you need something?" Randy asked eyeing Kaitlyn.

"I was gonna see if ya wanted to hit the gym with me."

"Actually I do, I need to talk to you anyway." Randy said quietly.

"Gold's in thirty?" John inquired.

"Sounds good, see you there." Randy said before hanging up. He smiled at Kaitlyn "Babe, I'm gonna hit the gym with JC."

"Okay, have fun." She said walking over and kissing his forehead. "I'm going shopping. I called Lexi, she's here with Doug. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Thirty minutes later Randy sat in the locker room of Gold's gym waiting for John. He knew John was gonna give him hell, but at this point he didn't care anymore. He didn't hear John walk up behind him until he felt him slap him on the back. "Well ya did it didn't ya? Melted the ice queen! I am impressed man! I'll have the five g's for ya tonight."

Randy stood up and turned to face his friend "Don't bother." He muttered.

John looked confused "A bet's a bet man."

"This isn't about the stupid bet anymore. Keep your money, I don't want it." Randy said looking John in the eye.

John cocked his head, totally confused "What the hell is going on with you?"

Randy sighed. "Nothing is going on...I just changed my mind. I don't know...I really, really like her John. I've never felt this way before and the idea of hurting her...it makes me sick."

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" John said in amazement.

Randy opened his mouth to deny it, jammed his hands in his pockets and simmered in silence.

"Well I'll be damned...Mr. love'em and leave'em has been caught!" John laughed. "Seriously man, good for you. This whole bet thing will never leave my lips again."

"Thanks John. Kait would be devastated." Randy said with a smile.

The tall blonde sat on the bench in the next row listening to the two men talk. So his ex was sleeping with Randy Orton. He laughed to himself. What a pair those two make. He heard the door shut and stood up, following the younger men into the gym.

Randy and John were setting up when Chris walked up and sat down at the machine next to him. "You know Orton...keeping a woman like Kait happy is a big job. Are you sure you can handle it?" Jericho asked with a cocky smirk.

Randy groaned inwardly before glaring at Chris "Obviously I can do a better job than you did."

"News flash Orton, Kaitlyn didn't dump me I dumped her just as soon as I was finished with her. She's the kind of girl you fuck not the kind you take home to mama."

Before anyone could stop him Randy leapt up from the bench and tackled Chris, knocking him to the floor. "Fuck you asshole!" Randy yelled, pummeling Chris with his fists.

Chris rolled Randy to his back struggling to get the upper hand as he punched Randy back before John could pull the two of them apart. "Knock it off you two." John yelled inserting himself between the two men.

Randy attempted to take another swing at Chris around John and missed.

"You know it would be an awful shame if news of your little bet got out." Chris said smiling evilly as he wiped the blood from his bottom lip.

"Go to hell man, she'd never believe you!" Randy yelled as John continued to hold him back as a crowd gathered around the trio.

"Shall we find out?" Chris asked cocking his eyebrow.

"You tell her and I will kick your ass so bad, you'll wish you were dead!" Randy thundered struggling against John's hold on him.

"Enough." John yelled. "Chris I would seriously suggest you mind your own business and stay out of Randy's."

"Whatever!" Chris muttered turning to walk away "You and the little frigid bitch deserve each other!"

John looked at Randy "Dude, enough, we got a pay per view tomorrow."

Randy fought to catch his breath as he wiped the blood from his own mouth. Looking down at his hand he sighed "How in the hell am I gonna explain this to Kait?"

"I don't know bro...but you better think of something she isn't stupid." John said released him and squeezed his shoulder.

The crowd dispersed as Randy sat down on the bench. "What if he does tell her? What the fuck am I gonna do?" He muttered burying his face in his hands.

"Just keep him away from her, don't let her out of your sight...after tomorrow you won't have to worry about it." John suggested.

Randy sighed and shook his head. "Thanks man...I'll do my best but it's not going to be easy." he whispered.

"I better get back to the hotel, Kait went shopping but I can almost bet he'll be waiting to ambush her the minute she's within twenty feet of him."

"Okay, let's get out of here." John agreed. As soon as the two men exited the building the rest of the roster who had witnessed the fight was abuzz with the gossip.

Randy stood in the lobby of the hotel waiting for Kaitlyn to return. He heard her laugh and turned to see her and Lexi walk in the door. Moving to her side he reached for the bags she was carrying "Have fun babe?" He asked slipping his arm around her waist.

As she looked at him her smile turned to a frown. "What the hell happened to you?" She asked seeing his swollen bottom lip.

"John punched me." He lied.

Kaitlyn's eyes grew wide. "What the hell did he do that for?" She asked shocked.

"It was an accident, we were sparring and he connected. No biggie." He said with a shrug.

"Poor baby...come on lets get you upstairs and put some ice on it. Can't have you going out there tomorrow looking like you were in a street fight." Kaitlyn said stroking his cheek gently.

"See you guys later!" Lexi called as they walked away. She'd never seen Kaitlyn happier, and she was thrilled for her friend.

Randy spent every second of the next twenty four hours at Kaitlyn's side. He couldn't take the chance that Chris would make good on his threat to tell her about the bet. They stood side by side in the arena the next evening, Randy was totally on edge. The only time he couldn't watch her was when he was in the ring. He was scared to death that this was going to blow up in his face, just as Doug had predicted three weeks earlier.

Chris paced the hallway, he had never been so pissed in his life. The black eye, busted lip and two cracked ribs courtesy of Randy Orton would cost him three months off. He knew of only one way to get back at the cocky little bastard and the minute the punk stepped on the ramp he was going to find Kaitlyn Stone and tell her what her little boyfriend had done.

Kaitlyn and Randy stood at the curtain waiting for his cue. She could feel the tension radiate from his body as he bounced from foot to foot. "Calm down babe you are going to be great." she murmured reaching up to kiss him quickly.

Randy smiled down at her "Thanks angel. Wait here for me, it won't take long." He grinned. He couldn't tell her it wasn't the match that had him worried.

His music hit and he squeezed her hand. "Kick his ass." She murmured as he stepped through the curtain.

She moved to the monitor and watched his entrance. As the two men began to grapple she bit her lip, it was never easy to watch someone you loved put their body on the line like these men did every night.

Chris stood back in the shadows watching Kaitlyn. Walking up behind her he leaned over her shoulder. "I have a interesting little tidbit for your article on Orton." he murmured into her ear.

Kaitlyn turned to look at him, rolling her eyes "I doubt there is anything you can tell me that I don't already know about Randy Orton, down to the location of his birthmark." she hissed.

Chris moved to lean against the table holding the monitor. "Oh really now...then you must already know about the bet Orton and Cena made about you?" He said with lopsided grin.

Kaitlyn's brows furrowed "What the hell are you talking about Chris?"

"Opps...you don't know that Orton and Cena bet five grand on whether or not Orton could get you in the sack?" Chris asked covering his mouth dramatically.

Kaitlyn felt all the blood drain from her face as she stared at him in shock. "You're lying Chris!" She exclaimed, barely able to breathe as the black eye and fat lip he was sporting registered in her mind.

"Maybe I am...maybe I'm not why don't you ask him for yourself." Chris said with a shrug. "Hell half the locker room is getting a good laugh over it."

Kaitlyn's eyes darted around the hallway, it would explain why half the guys wouldn't even make eye contact with her. Looking back at Chris she took a deep breath. "I hate you. You know that right?"

"Feelings mutual babe." Chris said laughing as he walked away.

Kaitlyn stood stock still as the pain tore through her heart. Turning back to the monitor she saw Randy hit the RKO on Mark and cover him for the pin. She could barely see through the tears as he and his dad made their way back up the ramp. She took a deep breath and swiped at the tears as the curtain parted and they stepped through. The smile on Randy's face was jubilant. He had everything in that one second, until he turned and saw Kaitlyn standing there, the tears still coursing down her face despite her effort to will them away.

"Kait?" he asked moving to stand in front of her his heart pounding in his chest. He didn't need to ask what was wrong he already knew the answer.

"Is it...true...did you bet John five thousand dollars you could get me in bed?" She asked, praying even as she said the words that he would deny it.

Randy closed his eyes and felt the dread swarm over him. "Kait...I..." he whispered finding it impossible to lie to her.

In that second she knew it was true. She just had to hear him say the words "Yes or no Randy."

"It...started out that way but...I called it off." he whispered as his own eyes filled with tears. The pain on her face was to much for him to bear.

The pain knifed through her soul. Even though she had known it was true his words cut deeper than anything she had ever experienced. Stiffening her spine she held her head up, refusing to wipe away the tears. "I hope you enjoy spending your money." She said evenly before turning her back on him and walking away.

Randy stood numbly watching her, tears streaming down his face. He didn't bother wiping them away, not caring who saw him crying. He'd won the match of his life so why did her walking away feel like he'd lost everything?


	10. Chapter 10

**~Chapter 10~**

Randy and Kaitlyn were settling into their room when Randy's cell phone rang. "Babe, will you answer that?" He called from the bathroom.

Kaitlyn picked up the phone from the table and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"I...uhhh...musta got the wrong number." John mumbled confused.

"Who are you trying to reach?" Kaitlyn asked knowing full well who was on the other end.

"Randy..."

"He's in the bathroom, hang on a minute John." Kaitlyn laughed. Calling to Randy she said "It's Cena!"

Randy rushed into the room and took the phone. If John said anything he would be dead in the water. "Hey man. What's up?" Randy asked sitting down on the bed.

"Nothing, was that...Kaitlyn?" John said in amazement.

"Yeah." Randy murmured.

"Holy shit!" John cackled.

"Did you need something?" Randy asked eyeing Kaitlyn.

"I was gonna see if ya wanted to hit the gym with me."

"Actually I do, I need to talk to you anyway." Randy said quietly.

"Gold's in thirty?" John inquired.

"Sounds good, see you there." Randy said before hanging up. He smiled at Kaitlyn "Babe, I'm gonna hit the gym with JC."

"Okay, have fun." She said walking over and kissing his forehead. "I'm going shopping. I called Lexi, she's here with Doug. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Thirty minutes later Randy sat in the locker room of Gold's gym waiting for John. He knew John was gonna give him hell, but at this point he didn't care anymore. He didn't hear John walk up behind him until he felt him slap him on the back. "Well ya did it didn't ya? Melted the ice queen! I am impressed man! I'll have the five g's for ya tonight."

Randy stood up and turned to face his friend "Don't bother." He muttered.

John looked confused "A bet's a bet man."

"This isn't about the stupid bet anymore. Keep your money, I don't want it." Randy said looking John in the eye.

John cocked his head, totally confused "What the hell is going on with you?"

Randy sighed. "Nothing is going on...I just changed my mind. I don't know...I really, really like her John. I've never felt this way before and the idea of hurting her...it makes me sick."

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" John said in amazement.

Randy opened his mouth to deny it, jammed his hands in his pockets and simmered in silence.

"Well I'll be damned...Mr. love'em and leave'em has been caught!" John laughed. "Seriously man, good for you. This whole bet thing will never leave my lips again."

"Thanks John. Kait would be devastated." Randy said with a smile.

The tall blonde sat on the bench in the next row listening to the two men talk. So his ex was sleeping with Randy Orton. He laughed to himself. What a pair those two make. He heard the door shut and stood up, following the younger men into the gym.

Randy and John were setting up when Chris walked up and sat down at the machine next to him. "You know Orton...keeping a woman like Kait happy is a big job. Are you sure you can handle it?" Jericho asked with a cocky smirk.

Randy groaned inwardly before glaring at Chris "Obviously I can do a better job than you did."

"News flash Orton, Kaitlyn didn't dump me I dumped her just as soon as I was finished with her. She's the kind of girl you fuck not the kind you take home to mama."

Before anyone could stop him Randy leapt up from the bench and tackled Chris, knocking him to the floor. "Fuck you asshole!" Randy yelled, pummeling Chris with his fists.

Chris rolled Randy to his back struggling to get the upper hand as he punched Randy back before John could pull the two of them apart. "Knock it off you two." John yelled inserting himself between the two men.

Randy attempted to take another swing at Chris around John and missed.

"You know it would be an awful shame if news of your little bet got out." Chris said smiling evilly as he wiped the blood from his bottom lip.

"Go to hell man, she'd never believe you!" Randy yelled as John continued to hold him back as a crowd gathered around the trio.

"Shall we find out?" Chris asked cocking his eyebrow.

"You tell her and I will kick your ass so bad, you'll wish you were dead!" Randy thundered struggling against John's hold on him.

"Enough." John yelled. "Chris I would seriously suggest you mind your own business and stay out of Randy's."

"Whatever!" Chris muttered turning to walk away "You and the little frigid bitch deserve each other!"

John looked at Randy "Dude, enough, we got a pay per view tomorrow."

Randy fought to catch his breath as he wiped the blood from his own mouth. Looking down at his hand he sighed "How in the hell am I gonna explain this to Kait?"

"I don't know bro...but you better think of something she isn't stupid." John said released him and squeezed his shoulder.

The crowd dispersed as Randy sat down on the bench. "What if he does tell her? What the fuck am I gonna do?" He muttered burying his face in his hands.

"Just keep him away from her, don't let her out of your sight...after tomorrow you won't have to worry about it." John suggested.

Randy sighed and shook his head. "Thanks man...I'll do my best but it's not going to be easy." he whispered.

"I better get back to the hotel, Kait went shopping but I can almost bet he'll be waiting to ambush her the minute she's within twenty feet of him."

"Okay, let's get out of here." John agreed. As soon as the two men exited the building the rest of the roster who had witnessed the fight was abuzz with the gossip.

Randy stood in the lobby of the hotel waiting for Kaitlyn to return. He heard her laugh and turned to see her and Lexi walk in the door. Moving to her side he reached for the bags she was carrying "Have fun babe?" He asked slipping his arm around her waist.

As she looked at him her smile turned to a frown. "What the hell happened to you?" She asked seeing his swollen bottom lip.

"John punched me." He lied.

Kaitlyn's eyes grew wide. "What the hell did he do that for?" She asked shocked.

"It was an accident, we were sparring and he connected. No biggie." He said with a shrug.

"Poor baby...come on lets get you upstairs and put some ice on it. Can't have you going out there tomorrow looking like you were in a street fight." Kaitlyn said stroking his cheek gently.

"See you guys later!" Lexi called as they walked away. She'd never seen Kaitlyn happier, and she was thrilled for her friend.

Randy spent every second of the next twenty four hours at Kaitlyn's side. He couldn't take the chance that Chris would make good on his threat to tell her about the bet. They stood side by side in the arena the next evening, Randy was totally on edge. The only time he couldn't watch her was when he was in the ring. He was scared to death that this was going to blow up in his face, just as Doug had predicted three weeks earlier.

Chris paced the hallway, he had never been so pissed in his life. The black eye, busted lip and two cracked ribs courtesy of Randy Orton would cost him three months off. He knew of only one way to get back at the cocky little bastard and the minute the punk stepped on the ramp he was going to find Kaitlyn Stone and tell her what her little boyfriend had done.

Kaitlyn and Randy stood at the curtain waiting for his cue. She could feel the tension radiate from his body as he bounced from foot to foot. "Calm down babe you are going to be great." she murmured reaching up to kiss him quickly.

Randy smiled down at her "Thanks angel. Wait here for me, it won't take long." He grinned. He couldn't tell her it wasn't the match that had him worried.

His music hit and he squeezed her hand. "Kick his ass." She murmured as he stepped through the curtain.

She moved to the monitor and watched his entrance. As the two men began to grapple she bit her lip, it was never easy to watch someone you loved put their body on the line like these men did every night.

Chris stood back in the shadows watching Kaitlyn. Walking up behind her he leaned over her shoulder. "I have a interesting little tidbit for your article on Orton." he murmured into her ear.

Kaitlyn turned to look at him, rolling her eyes "I doubt there is anything you can tell me that I don't already know about Randy Orton, down to the location of his birthmark." she hissed.

Chris moved to lean against the table holding the monitor. "Oh really now...then you must already know about the bet Orton and Cena made about you?" He said with lopsided grin.

Kaitlyn's brows furrowed "What the hell are you talking about Chris?"

"Opps...you don't know that Orton and Cena bet five grand on whether or not Orton could get you in the sack?" Chris asked covering his mouth dramatically.

Kaitlyn felt all the blood drain from her face as she stared at him in shock. "You're lying Chris!" She exclaimed, barely able to breathe as the black eye and fat lip he was sporting registered in her mind.

"Maybe I am...maybe I'm not why don't you ask him for yourself." Chris said with a shrug. "Hell half the locker room is getting a good laugh over it."

Kaitlyn's eyes darted around the hallway, it would explain why half the guys wouldn't even make eye contact with her. Looking back at Chris she took a deep breath. "I hate you. You know that right?"

"Feelings mutual babe." Chris said laughing as he walked away.

Kaitlyn stood stock still as the pain tore through her heart. Turning back to the monitor she saw Randy hit the RKO on Mark and cover him for the pin. She could barely see through the tears as he and his dad made their way back up the ramp. She took a deep breath and swiped at the tears as the curtain parted and they stepped through. The smile on Randy's face was jubilant. He had everything in that one second, until he turned and saw Kaitlyn standing there, the tears still coursing down her face despite her effort to will them away.

"Kait?" he asked moving to stand in front of her his heart pounding in his chest. He didn't need to ask what was wrong he already knew the answer.

"Is it...true...did you bet John five thousand dollars you could get me in bed?" She asked, praying even as she said the words that he would deny it.

Randy closed his eyes and felt the dread swarm over him. "Kait...I..." he whispered finding it impossible to lie to her.

In that second she knew it was true. She just had to hear him say the words "Yes or no Randy."

"It...started out that way but...I called it off." he whispered as his own eyes filled with tears. The pain on her face was to much for him to bear.

The pain knifed through her soul. Even though she had known it was true his words cut deeper than anything she had ever experienced. Stiffening her spine she held her head up, refusing to wipe away the tears. "I hope you enjoy spending your money." She said evenly before turning her back on him and walking away.

Randy stood numbly watching her, tears streaming down his face. He didn't bother wiping them away, not caring who saw him crying. He'd won the match of his life so why did her walking away feel like he'd lost everything?


End file.
